


The Right Guy

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: So I was watching the iconic When Harry Met Sally scene, and just love the idea of Norman overhearing his neighbor faking it with her boyfriend and then a couple of days later he chats to her about it and she confides that she’s never cum so he shows her she just needs the right kind of guy...Summary: Norman lives next door to the reader and her boyfriend. Norman frequently hears the reader and her boyfriend in bed, who is definitely not fulfilling her sexual needs. One night after work, Norman is at a bar close to home when the reader comes in after having a fight with her boyfriend. Norman and her get to talking, one thing leads to another and ends with Norman taking her to his place to show her exactly how good the right guy, him, can give it to her. Hot Smut
Relationships: Norman Reedus & Original Character(s), Norman Reedus/Original Character(s), Norman Reedus/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	The Right Guy

Norman settled into his bed for the night, pushing his head to the pillow. It was early for him, eight p.m., but he had grown accustomed to the entertainment that the thin walls provided him at this time of night, most nights just like clockwork.

He set his alarm and set his phone down, clicking his lamp off and settling into his pillow as he placed his hands clasped together behind his head. He smirked to himself as he heard you trying to moan as the man you called your man pushed into you like an eager beaver.

He heard you calling out to him, so obviously faking it as he quickly finished.

“Oh, yeah…” you said, with a monotone moan as he came so quickly.

He heard the man swiftly pull out of you and lay back on the other side of the bed, hearing the squeaking of the mattress springs as his body’s weight laid back onto it.

A few minutes later, Norman heard the man starting to snore. He heard you tossing and turning, your old, squeaky, mattress springs giving your actions away. After a while, the noise stopped, and you fell asleep.

Norman stared up curiously at the ceiling as he thought about you.

He had just moved in a few months before. You two hadn’t said much to each other, aside from being polite to each other in the hall. The man you were with was in no way in your league and he was always hovering over you like he knew someone could easily steal you away.

You, however, didn’t seem to notice this or how beautiful you were. You were timid and gorgeous all at once, always greeting him with a happy smile before your boyfriend ushered you back into the apartment. Over the months Norman had become more curious of you by the day as he listened to your conversations through his bedroom wall, which mirrored his.

After a few more minutes of pondering he fell asleep with visions of you in his head.

\-----

A few days later, he stopped into the bar that was just around the corner from his apartment after work.

He sat down on a barstool in the corner of the room and ordered a whiskey coke.

“I don’t want to hear it anymore! Just make sure it’s out by this weekend!” you said, walking angrily into the bar on your phone.

You hung up and slammed your phone on the counter, sitting down on a barstool a few seats away from him.

You slumped down beside him, obviously angry about something. He looked at you from the corner of his eye as he took a sip of his drink.

“Bad day?” he asked, causing you to turn and look at him in response.

You looked over startled at the comment and noticed it was your neighbor. The man you had secretly coveted from afar ever since he had moved in.

“Bad life,” you said disgruntled as you raised your finger in the air to flag down the bartender.

“Double vodka on the rocks, please,” you said with disdain in your voice.

You looked over at the man next to you just a few stools down with slight intrigue in your eyes. You had always wondered what the man was like. Aside from the occasional wave here and there, you didn’t know anything about him.

The bartender dropped your drink in front of you and you quickly slammed it down, sliding it quickly back to the bartender for another.

“Definitely a bad day,” Norman said with a slight smirk as you slammed down your drink with frustration.

You smiled a little, for the first time all day. You looked over at him with apologetic eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

He cut you off.

“Don’t be. We all have those, right?” he said, looking over at you with that dark stare of his as he finished his drink and pushed it forward toward the bartender, signaling him for another.

After a moment, he ventured a glance back in your direction, his hair falling in his eyes as he did so.

You looked back at him nervously as you took another sip of your drink, trying not to let your eyes give your intrigue in the man away.

He smiled, smirking a little to himself before deadpanning his face and taking another sip.

“Ya want to talk about it?” he asked, looking over at you curiously again, wanting to hold your attention as long as possible.

You were so damn beautiful to him and he loved the effect he seemed to have on you.

You looked down at your drink and slowly swirled your fingertip around the edge as you thought about what had happened today.

“It’s just…He’s so…”

You couldn’t think of the words to try and explain how you felt about the man you were supposed to be in love with.

Norman nodded in understanding and patted your shoulder, bringing your eyes back to his.

“Why don’t we forget about it for now. Ya like darts?” he asked, gesturing over to the dartboard across the bar at the back of the room.

You smiled graciously at the much needed distraction and nodded.

“Sure,” you said, smiling over at him and feeling lighter than you had in a long time as he gestured for your hand. You took it and hopped off the barstool and allowed him to walk you over to the dartboard.

Norman signaled for a couple more drinks to the bartender before walking over to the board. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some change, sifting through it until he found just enough quarters. He dropped the rest of the change back into his pocket and put the quarters into the board, sending it roaring to life. 

You watched as he punched in the buttons, setting up a game of 301 for you two. You allowed yourself to roam his body freely for a second, up and down as you took him in; him none the wiser. He was so fucking gorgeous! You quickly looked away when he turned around abruptly and looked over at your drink, trying to hide your slightly blushing cheeks.

He laughed silently to himself at the sight of you. So. Damn. Cute. He thought to himself, resisting the urge to get a hardon just by the sight of you getting caught checking him out.

He walked over to you, with that slow and steady strut of his and handed you the darts, glaring you down as he did.

“Why don’t you start?” he asked, tilting his head and looking over at you with happy intrigue as he awaited your beautiful eyes to come back to his.

You looked up at him, trying to calm your heartbeat and smiled sweetly, taking the darts from his hand and walking into position.

Norman sat down on the table behind you, allowing himself to roam your body without your knowledge as you aimed for your first shot. You pivoted your left leg behind you and pushed forward your right, making sure it wasn’t over the line before rocking your hips back and forth a few times and shooting the dart straight into the bullseye.

“Yes!” you exclaimed to yourself, smiling happily as you watched it hit and be scored on the board.

You shot the next two in quick succession and watched them all fall right next to the other one in the bullseye zone.

“That’s right!” you said to yourself, raising your arms into the arm in triumph as you walked over to the board and pulled your darts out.

You turned and looked confidently at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen on those beautiful lips.

You walked over and handed him the darts.

Before he could take them, you smirked and remarked, “I guess I’m not as much of an easy mark as you might have thought.”

He chuckled, with a big smile on his lips as he took the darts and got up. He walked over to you and leaned in to whisper into your ear.

“What makes ya think I thought you were an easy mark?” he whispered, his lips just inches away from your neck.

You shivered a little, instantly feeling a bolt of electricity run through every neuron and cell in your body at his breath on your neck, his words, and his close proximity.

You watched as he smirked at you and then turned around and walked to the line, darts in his hand.

He took one into his dominant hand and rocked his hips back and forth, aiming his dart at the bullseye a few times.

He looked back at you, a deer in the headlights, and smiled.

“Truth be told, I think you don’t give yourself enough credit,” he said, looking over at you for another second before focusing on the dartboard and slamming the dart into the bullseye.

He looked back at you with a smirk of accomplishment and winked at you, before throwing his remaining two darts into the bullseye as well.

He walked over and twisted the darts out of the board, turning back toward you and smirking dangerously as he walked back towards you.

You couldn’t deny the feeling that flooded through you as you watched him show off and return to you.

He walked back over to you and held the darts over your open hand, hesitating for a moment.

“Looks like we’re well-matched,” Norman said, glaring you down for a few seconds too long before dropping the darts in your hand.

“Looks like,” you said, staring over at him curiously for a second before grabbing the darts and walking back over to the line.

You walked over to the line, trying to concentrate on the game while you felt his eyes all over you.

Norman sat back and enjoyed the view as he took another few sips on his drink.

You walked over and pulled your darts out of the board and looked nervously back over at him as you walked over and gave him the darts. He took them and leaned into you, entering your comfort zone just slightly, holding his hand over yours for a moment.

Your breath hitched and your stomach flipped. You couldn’t look away from him. The way he was staring at you made your heart race and electricity surge through your body. What was happening? You wondered to yourself as you waited for him to speak.

He smiled to himself at your reaction to his close proximity and rolled his tongue around in his mouth as he silently took you in. He smirked a little, tossing his bangs out of his eyes and dropping the darts into your hand.

You smiled politely back up at him and took the darts.

“So, what are you doing sitting here all alone on a Friday night?” you asked him, looking him over for a second.

“I mean…I’m assuming you could have your pick,” you said with a smile as you took a quick sip of your drink.

He smirked a little at your words and walked into you, his body ghosting yours as he glared you down.

“Maybe I’m right where I wanna be,” he said, continuing to glare you down with a look that set you on fire.

You smiled, feeling something inside you that you hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“Listen, I don’t really know what-”

He interrupted you.

“Don’t worry, Y/N…I can take it slow…real slow…” he said with a smirk as he watched your eyes go hazy for him.

“It’s just…” you hesitated.

“What? your boyfriend?” he asked with the slow tilt of his head.

You shrugged, looking away from him for a moment.

“I don’t know about that anymore. We sort of…broke up today…” you said, looking up at him with indifferent eyes at your words.

“Sorry,” he growled with a slight smile on his face at the news.

You shrugged again.

“It was a long time coming. I just couldn’t live with it anymore,” you admitted, looking up into his eyes with resolve.

“Well, I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but I’d be lying if I said I was sorry to hear that,” he said, boldly, keeping his eyes firmly locked on yours.

You looked up at him, completely frozen in the moment and his words. Was this really happening right now?

Norman smirked as he watched you freeze. He looked down and brought his hand to yours.

You let it fall open.

He took the darts and set them on the table beside you both. He set his drink down in his other hand and then turned back toward you.

He pushed your hair aside and leaned in to whisper into your ear.

“What do ya say we go back to my place for a couple of drinks…And maybe have some fun?” he whispered, pulling back and smirking at your eyes as the widened at his words.

“Su…Sure?” you said, unable to say no to this gorgeous man’s offer.

He nodded, taking your hand and quickly pulling you out of the bar and down the street to your apartment building.

You had never done anything like this before. The only man you had ever been with was Dan. You were nervous and excited all at once. He stopped you two when you got to the top of the stairs, peeking out to make sure Dan wasn’t outside of your apartment. He was nowhere to be seen so Norman pulled you swiftly along to his door. He shoved his hand into his pocket and grabbed his keys, pushing it into the lock and unlocked it. He pushed the door open and pulled you inside, quickly shutting and locking the door.

“Why do I feel like we’re doing something wrong?” you said with a giggle as you watched him turn his attention back towards you.

“Maybe we are…Does that bother ya?” he asked as he walked into you and grabbed your waist. 

Your breath hitched.

You slowly shook your head, “no.”

He smiled to himself at those beautiful, innocent eyes of yours and pushed his lips to yours.

You sighed and opened your mouth, moaning happily as he grabbed your tongue and began to swirl it around his. His kiss was hungry like he couldn’t wait to devour you. You timidly gripped his sides and moaned happily into his kiss as his tongue danced around yours.

He moaned at your reaction, watching your hazy eyes close to enjoy the feeling better. He swirled his tongue around yours a few more times before pulling his lips off of yours. He brought his dominant hand up and turned your head to the side, pushing his lips onto your neck and beginning to leave hot, slow kisses up and down it.

“Oh…” you moaned softly and happily at the feeling of his lips exploring your neck.

His right hand came up and rested on the back of your neck, while his other arm wrapped around your waist, pulling your body fully into his.

You moaned again, this time a little louder, but still as meek as a mouse.

He kissed his way up to your ear.

“You’re such a sweet thing aren’t ya?” he asked, kissing the spot below your neck.

You whimpered a little and nodded.

He kissed your neck a few more quick times before he pulled back to look you over.

He brought his index finger to the side of your face and slowly trailed down it.

“Yeah, you’re usually such a good girl I bet…I can’t believe you let me take you home,” he admitted running his finger back and forth against your bottom lip. 

You parted your lips and tilted your head back, completely under his thrall as you looked up at him with wanting eyes.

“So, Y/N…,” he said, trailing his finger down the nape of your neck until he reached the hem of your shirt.

He pulled on it playfully, smiling mischievously to himself as he thought about all the things that he would love to do to you.

His eyes came back to yours.

“Tell me… What does a sweet thing like you want from a man like me?” he growled, staring at you with commanding eyes to tell him what you wanted from him.

“I’m not sure…” you said, leaning your lips up towards his with silently begging eyes.

He ran his fingertips up and down your back as he leaned in, ghosting his lips with yours.

“I think I know what you need…” he said, running his hands down your back and cupping your ass.

He growled and harshly pushed his lips to yours, pushing his tongue inside and grabbing your tongue. His tongue dominantly swirled around yours as his hands ran roughly up and down your ass.

“Oh god!” you moaned loudly as he slammed his lips onto yours.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, he pulled you up into his arms and started to walk you two back into the apartment.

You quickly wrapped your arms around him and allowed him to lift you in the air, your tongues never letting up on their passionate dance.

He walked you two back into his bedroom and let you fall back onto the bed.

You smiled up at him as your legs dangled over the edge as you bounced up and down happily on the bed.

Norman boldly pushed his hands up under your shirt and grabbed your tits over your bra, cupping them boldly and roughly.

“Oh!” you moaned in happy surprise, looking up at him with a hazy smile at his actions.

He smirked to himself and slowly pulled his hands out of your shirt and brought them down to your thighs. He followed the fabric of your skirt until he hit the hem and slowly pushed his hands underneath it. He rubbed his hands up and down your inner thighs a few times before bringing his right hand over to your clothed pussy.

“Already wet for me, huh?” he said, looking up at you with a dark smirk as he circled his index finger lightly around your clit.

You bit your lip and nodded, getting wetter by his actions as you heated up so hot for him.

“Can I ask ya somethin’?” He asked, looking up at you with a curious smirk.

“Yeah,” you whispered back, still not sure what the fuck you were doing here, but it felt so amazing. The way the electricity bounced off of the two of you; it was like the best buzz you had ever had.

“This place has some pretty thin walls and I couldn’t help but overhear you and your ex from time to time…” Norman said, flipping the front of your skirt up so that he could view your clothed pussy.

He slowly dipped his index finger under your panties and ran it up and down your wet folds.

“Did he ever make you cum?” he asked, looking up at you with a smirk.

Your face went red and you looked down at him with confusion as if you had heard him wrong.

“I-I mean…Yeah…I think so,” you stammered, trying to hold his gaze.

His smirk widened at your answer.

“Baby, if you have to guess then it didn’t happen,” Norman said as his hands run up to the hem of your panties.

“Have you ever had an orgasm?” he asked, looking up at you in pure disbelief at the thought.

You looked away, your face reddening a bit as you shook your head.

Norman huffed in surprise as he watched you silently admit this to him.

He focused his attention on his hands as they pulled your panties down and off your ass. He guided them down your legs until the fell to the floor. He ran his hands slowly up your legs, coming up to your knees, which were locked together.

“So, that’s what you’re here for…” he growled lowly as he slowly used his hands to pry open your knees.

Your breath hitched as you watched him stare you down with pure intent. You slowly opened your legs and your world to him. He smiled and licked his lips at the sight of your now free, wet pussy.

He locked eyes with yours, with a dangerous smile on his lips, as he slowly leaned over to your pussy.

“Lay back and grab onto something, cuz I’m gonna have you shaking all over in a second,” he growled.

You nodded, completely speechless as you laid back onto the bed. You looked down at him with nervous eyes, your breathing deep and slow as you watched his lips coming closer and closer to your sweet spot.

He repositioned himself in between your legs, running his fingers slowly up and down the outsides of your pussy, with pressure.

“Oh!” you whimpered, your hips rocking up into his hand's motion after a few laps, loving the amazing feeling of his pressure on you.

“Yeah…You really want to come undone, don’t ya?” Norman asked, looking up at you with a playful smile as he brought his lips to your clit.

He held his eyes to yours and brought his lips down to it. He kissed it shortly a few times before suctioning onto it and flicking his tongue underneath it rapidly, looking up at you as he did for your reaction.

“Oh! Fuck!” you whimpered looking down at him in happy surprise at the feeling that shot through you, thanks to his actions.

He let go of your clit and looked up at you with a smirk.

“Does that feel good, Y/N?” he asked with a devilish smile, already knowing the answer.

You nodded, licking your lips as you looked down at him with pure desire.

He smiled up at you for a moment before turning his attention back to your pussy. He slowly ran his hands up and down the sides of it again, seeing how much you had liked it before. He dipped down and slowly lapped up your folds, just barely entering them as he tasted you.

“Mmm…you taste so good,” he said, lapping up your folds a few more times as he glared you down.

You shivered at the feeling, moaning a little louder when you felt him push his tongue into your deep waters.

He pushed his tongue deep inside you and slowly wiggled it around, lapping up your sweet juice every few laps. He sucked and swirled his tongue around inside you, moaning softly to himself at the taste. His hands started to rub up and down the sides of your pussy again, causing the most amazing combination of pleasure.

“Oh…Oh…God…” you whimpered as you felt the most amazing thing you had ever experienced thanks to his tongue.

He wiggled his tongue around deep inside you a few more times and pulled his tongue out of you.

You looked down at him with urgent dismay, your entire body buzzing.

He smirked a little and brought his lips back up to your clit.

“God doesn’t have nothin’ to do with this, sweetheart…” he said, softly tickling your clit with the tip of his tongue a few times before he continued.

“I want ya to scream my name, Y/N,” he said, pushing his lips back to your clit, harshly sucking on it again.

“Oh, Norman! Yes!” you cried out, your hips jolting up into his lips at the feeling.

“That’s more like it,” he growled before he pushed his lips back to the lips of your pussy, pushing his tongue back into your folds.

He wiggled his tongue around your shallow end, coming up to suck and flick your clit from time to time as he worked on you.

You had never felt anything so good! You were a whimpering moaning mess as you started to climb to the most amazing high you had ever felt.

“Oh, yeah! Just like that!” you cried out rocking your pussy instinctually up and down into his lips as his tongue devoured it.

“Oh! Yeah?!” you whimpered, closing your eyes was an agape mouth as you felt your high coming.

He noticed and growled into your pussy, wiggling his tongue wildly around inside of you a few more times before running up to your clit. His hands rubbed up and down the outsides of it harshly and fast as his lips clamped back onto your clit. He swirled the tip of his tongue around it a few times before sticking his tongue out and flicking the bottom of it as rapidly as he could until you came so hard and loud for him.

“HOLY FUCK!?!” you cried out in pure pleasured surprise as your orgasm hit you like a freight train of pure carnal bliss.

Your body spasmed up again into him when he softly kissed your now very sensitive clit. He then ran down and stuck his tongue back inside you, lapping up all the sweet nectar you had just created.

“Fuckkk…” you moaned and smiled hazily in pure disbelief, keeping your eyes closed as you ran your hands down to massage his hair as a thank you.

You felt the buzz run through every cell of your body, slowly receding as he pulled his tongue out of you. You already wanted to feel it again, over and over again.

“Mmmm…” you sighed softly, still massaging his hair as you tried to hold onto that feeling for as long as you could.

He chuckled a little, smiling to himself at the state of you. He ran his hands softly up and down your inner thighs, pushing them up and apart further onto the bed.

You opened your eyes, blinking shyly down at him a few times before locking your nervous, hazy eyes back with his.

“Now, now, Y/N…No need to go and get shy on me now. It’s a little late for that,” he said with a smirk, softly shaking his head loose from your hands' grip.

You let your arms fall back to either side of your body on the bed, not sure what to say or what to do next. He had you mesmerized in that moment.

He smiled a little to himself at the effect he had on you. He kissed both sides of your inner thighs a few times and then stood up, hovering back over you.

He reached his hand out to you and you took it, letting him pull you back to your feet. Once you were, he pulled your body into his, your chest hitting his as his arms swiftly wrapped around your waist. He held you there, staring dominantly into your eyes as he brought his lips closer to yours.

“So, how was it?” he asked with a smirk, knowing how much you had enjoyed it.

You laughed a little and looked over at him with a hint of shy adventure in them.

“That was…Amazing…,” you said, with awe and a happy smile.

He smiled and leaned over and whispered into your ear as his hands ran down under your skirt and gripped your ass.

“I’m so fucking hard for you right now, Y/N,” he said, running his right hand over to grab your left hand and place it over his throbbing cock.

He leaned back and locked eyes with yours again as you cupped his clothed cock.

He was throbbing so hard for you and so big! Feeling it made your eyes instantly go hazy at the thought of it giving you another amazing high.

You began to rub it up and down, boldly, wanting him more than you ever remembered wanting anyone.

He smiled, smirking a little at the look in your eyes as he puffed out his chest and shook the hair from his eyes. His eyes never left yours as he placed his hand over yours, increasing the pressure on his cock.

His jaw clenched and he groaned a little deep in his throat at the feeling. Plus, he loved watching you start to become more willing to play with him. He brought his hand up to your wrist and pulled it off him.

He stepped back just enough to strip himself of his simple black t-shirt.

He crisscrossed his muscular around and pulled it up and over his head, revealing his amazing barrel chest and gorgeous stomach.

You looked at them with pure desire in your eyes.

Norman smirked at your reaction, reaching over and grabbing your hips. He pulled you closer to him and then tickled your sides as he slowly started to bring you shirt up your body.

“Your turn,” he said, glaring you down with a dangerous smile as he pulled your shirt up and off of you.

You quickly raised your arms in the air and allowed him to strip you of it.

It fell to the floor and you fluffed out and fixed your hair, bringing your hands around to the clasp on your bra, behind your back.

You looked innocently, yet hungrily up at him and echoed, “My turn,” and then unclasped your bra.

You slowly slid the straps down one by one and let it fall to the floor in between your bodies. You looked up at him with nervous eyes as he took you in.

He looked down at your amazing breasts, so perky and beautiful. He ran his eyes down your stomach and admired the curves of your hips. He put his hands on them, rubbing his thumbs up and down your hipbones as he stared down at your amazing half-naked body in happy disbelief.

The look in his eyes caused you to smile and put you a little more at ease. But that still didn’t hide the fact that you were on a whole other level of carnal desire with this man. You shivered a little at his touch and goosebumps broke out along your stomach.

He noticed and smiled, his eyes coming back to yours.

He brought his right hand over to your stomach and circled slowly around it.

“So…what now, sweet thing?” he asked, his eyes turning dangerous as he glared you down.

You smiled and bit your lip, looking down and pulling at the loops of his jeans. You locked playfully up into his eyes as you brought your fingers to the button of his black jeans. You looked down and unbuttoned them and then unzipped them. You stuck your hand inside and slowly ran it up and down his throbbing cock a few times before pulling your hand out of his pants. You brought your hands behind you and unbuttoned and unzipped your skirt, pushing it down and off.

You stood there with a newfound confident need, looking him up and down with hunger before locking eyes with his again.

“I thought you were going to fuck me?” you asked, tilting your head to the side with innocent eyes.

Norman internally groaned and he quickly pushed down and off his jeans, kicking them behind him, leaving him in his full naked glory.

He walked into you and grabbed your face, pushing his lips to yours. He pushed his tongue into your awaiting mouth, taking your tongue and devouring it before swiftly swirling it around yours.

You moaned happily into his passionate kiss, your step faltering and you staggered back.

He moaned into your mouth at this. He swirled his tongue around yours as fast as he could a few more times and then pulled your lips from yours with his hands gripping the sides of your face.

He looked down at your raw, red lips, and then back up into your needy eyes.

“Go lie down on the bed,” he ordered, his eyes as serious and dark as you had seen them yet.

You nodded, biting your lip again in anticipation and obeyed. You turned around and started crawling up the bottom of the bed.

His hands came to your hips and stopped you.

You obeyed and stopped, kneeling on all fours on the bottom of the bed.

He ran his rock-hard cock up and down your folds playfully a few times with just his hips. Then he brought his right hand down to grip it and run his tip down to your entrance.

He looked over at you.

You were nearly panting with nervous anticipation already, gripping the sheets in front of you with your eyes closed.

Norman groaned and pushed his cock inside you. His hands came back to your hips and he started to fuck you at a pretty fast pace.

“Fuck!!?” you cried out in confused pleasure and pain.

“Oh, don’t worry, princess, this is gonna feel real good to you in a minute,” he said, reaching under you and stroking your clit.

“Oh!” you whimpered loudly at the feeling, getting wetter with every hit.

Once Norman knew your pain was gone his hand came back to your hips and he began to fuck you faster and harder.

He groaned loudly and happily when he felt himself entering you fully. His body was slapping and slamming into yours with the full brunt of everything he had.

Your mouth was agape, and you gasped and moaned when you could as you took in the biggest cock you ever had had.

“Yeah? You love that cock?” he growled, playfully jackhammering into your hilt.

“Ah?! YES!!” you almost screamed as he jackhammered into your spot so fucking fast and hard.

“Yeah? That sweet pussy loves being fucked so hard?” Norman asked, looking over at you for a response as he rode you like the stallion he was.

You forced your eyes open and to his as your body bounced up and down on his cock rapidly.

“Mmhmm…” you moaned, feeling your high starting to build again, but this one was different, more urgent and intense.

“Yeah. If you’re gonna fuck a woman fast ya gotta do it right!” Norman growled giving you everything he had as he hit your spot so good.

“You cum for this cock, Y/N!” Norman ordered, pushing into your hilt and jackhammering as hard and as fast as he could.

You cried out in shocked bliss as he gave you exactly what you needed. He jackhammered his big cock into your deep end as fast and hard as he could until you catapulted back up and down onto it and exploded.

As your fucking amazing orgasm hit you, your pussy slammed back onto his cock, your hips stopping as held his cock deep inside you. You nearly convulsed with pleasure at the feeling, not wanting to let it go.

Norman slapped your ass hard with happy frustration at the feeling.

“God damn, woman!!” he cried out in confused bliss as you purposefully contracted your pussy over his throbbing cock, which was screaming at him for release.

You were moaning and groaning as you prolonged your high.

Norman couldn’t take it anymore and started to fuck you again, gritting his teeth as he fought your contracting pussy. Fuck did it feel amazing! He pushed and pulled his cock inside you as fast as he could a few more times before jackhammered into you and exploded like a wild animal deep inside of you.

“Ohh! FUCK! YEAH!” he grunted loudly, closing his eyes as he came so hard and long inside of you.

You looked back at him, cumming for you, and it made you want to make him cum all over again. You playfully contracted your pussy over his cock again, this time more softly, looking back for his reaction.

He grunted again, his eyes still closed and head back. He smiled and his hand ran over to lightly smack your ass again.

After another few moments, his hands on your hips help him pull his spent cock out of you. He opened his eyes and looked over at you.

You were looking back at him with an equally spent, happy smile.

He smiled back and softly patted your ass before walking over and laying down on his pillow on the bed above you.

“Why don’t you come here,” he said softly, holding his hands out to you.

You nodded and crawled up straddling his stomach as you rested your hands and head on his chest.

He pulled a blanket around and over both of your bodies and then ran his bare hands softly up and down your back.

You sighed with pure contentment, looking over at him in pure heaven.

“I’ve never felt so amazing…I didn’t think it could ever be so...fucking good,” you admitted laughing a little and smiling up at him as you relived the feelings he had made you feel tonight.

He smiled and nudged his nose up at you.

“Well, I guess you just needed the right guy…And trust me, I can show you there is much more where that came from,” he said, looking down at you with something softer in his eyes this time as he thought about having more of you.

“…Come kiss me again,” Norman said, nudging his nose up again, wanting to feel those sweet lips of yours again.

Your smile widened at his request.

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” you said and leaned up, pressing your lips back to his for a slow, passionate kiss.

This was the first time you had ever felt so fulfilled by a man in your entire life and as you moaned into his kiss, you hoped that it wouldn’t be the last of this man that you would get to experience…


End file.
